


Miraculous Group Chat (Credit to edencore)

by ladynoir006



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir006/pseuds/ladynoir006
Summary: Two groupchats.Marinette, Alya, Nino, Adrien, Luka, KagamiAnnnnnd....Queen Bee, Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Cat Noir, Ryoko, Carapace, and ViperionThanks to edencore for the original Miraculous Group Chat
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Félix Graham de Vanily/Lila Rossi, Gabriel Agreste/Hawkmoth & Nathalie Sancouer/Mayura, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Prince Ali/Rose Lavillant, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edencore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edencore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miraculous Group Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493145) by [edencore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edencore/pseuds/edencore). 



I'll post tomorrow yall.


	2. First Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [#1Queen]   
> [M'Lady]   
> [KissMyAxe]  
> [CapNCrunch004]  
> [FoxxyBabe1]  
> [Ryuko]  
> [ViperBoi396]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire work is a series of chats. This one is between the superheros. I'm assuming you can guess who is who. (Carapace is CapNCrunch004) The rest are easy.  
> This one is their first one so nobody is used to it.

[M'Lady] added [KissMyAxe]

[KissMyAxe] What's cookin', good lookin'?

[M'Lady] no

[M'Lady] added [#1Queen]

[M'Lady] added [CapNCrunch004]

[M'Lady] added [FoxxyBabe1]

[M'Lady] added [Ryuko]

[M'Lady] added [ViperBoi396]

[KissMyAxe] Hi everyone, I'm sure you are wondering why we've gathered today.

[FoxxyBabe1] yea

[Ryuko] Hi!

[M'Lady] as if u know cat

[CapNCrunch004] lol get rekt!!! 🤣🤣🤣

[FoxxyBabe1] someones excited

[CapNCrunch004] i like group chats 😄😃😀🙂😉🤩

[#1Queen] STOP with the emojis!

[CapNCrunch004] u are lucky you are even on here

[ViperBoi396] Did I just walk in on something?

[M'Lady] no. stop it u 2

[Ryuko] Why are we on here?

[KissMyAxe] hey bugaboo

[M'lady] don't call me that

[M'Lady] but whats up kitty

[KissMyAxe] Don't purrcrastnate just be mine

[M'Lady] nice google skills

[#1Queen] And i oop!

[KissMyAxe] Take meowt on a date

[M'Lady] https://pickupline.net/character-based-pick-lines/cat-pick-up-lines/

[M'Lady] 🤣

[Ryuko] left the chat

[KissMyAxe] You caught me 😭

[#1Queen] STOP flirting and tell me why we are here!

[ViperBoi396] Do you realize that Ryuko left?

[#1Queen] Do we care? No. Party Pooper.

[M'lady] added [Ryuko]

[Ryuko] left the chat

[FoxxyBabe1] ooohhh what a senstive snowflake

[M'Lady] Rena! Be nice!

[CapNCrunch004] 🤔Well we did ignore her... 😬🥺😟

[#1Queen] Who cares? We are better off without her!

[M'Lady] kicked [#1Queen]

[ViperBoi396] left the chat

[M'Lady] Viperion!

[FoxxyBabe1] oh wow

[M'Lady] added [#1Queen]

[M'Lady] Did you learn your lesson?

[#1Queen] 🙄Why is this chat up anyways? I'm asking LADYBUG

[M'Lady] Bc its for fun and low key for akuma alerts

[M'Lady] Kitty? 

[KissMyAxe] Oh sorry I've been trying to get Ryuko to get back on

[KissMyAxe] went offline

[M'Lady] Its like nobody even wants to be on here!

[M'Lady] went offline

[#1Queen] theres nobody relevant on here anymore

[#1Queen] went offline

[CapNCrunch004] Ummm....

[FoxxyBabe1] This is awkward, lover boy

[CapNCrunch004] Text me

[CapNCrunch004] went offline

[FoxxyBabe1] went offline

[KissMyAxe] went online

[KissMyAxe] Is anyone here?

[KissMyAxe] Darn it!

[KissMyAxe] M'Lady?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about throwing a fit! Ladybug, Ladybug.  
> She truly loves her kitty. She just won't admit it.   
> And poor Ryuko. They didn't mean to ignore her.


End file.
